My Blood For His
by Paopu Pop
Summary: It's under the right category this time! Roy made a mistake... so, what happened? rated low PG13


**A/N: MEEP! I'm so embarrased! n.n;;**

**When I first posted this, it somehow ended up in the Tales of Symphonia category... I guess that's how pissed off I was. n.n;;**

**Anyway, I deleted it and posted it in the correct category this time! (Hopefully... o.o;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything somebody else does.**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai. A little gore.**

**Me writing this. XD**

**My Blood For His**

The day seemed to drag on forever. Roy sat in his apartment, staring at the sink. What was it that compelled him to sit and stare?

Nothing but boredom, really.

His eyes moved on from object to object, wishing he could find something to do. But he was so alone... it was so empty without him.

Empty, like his heart.

The empty bowl, sitting on the counter, suddenly reminded of him of what had happened before. His stupid mistake.

()-()

"Hey, Roy, you really should try to chew your food before swallowing it," Marth laughed, giving him example while shoving a limited amount of rice in his mouth and chewing it: slowly and exaggerated.

"Haha, sho fuhheh," Roy grunted, and continued to shovel.

"You're gonna choke one day," he replied after clearing his mouth.

The general gulped. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Why are you so grumpy in the morning?" the bluehead sighed, getting up and setting his empty bowl on the counter.

"I'm not usually this way, am I!" Roy pouted as he slammed his fists against the table.

"So you admit it?"

"Shaddup. And anyway, you _know _why I'm upset!" He waved his arm in a sweeping motion. "It's that damn Peach-" _Crash. _"Oops." In his anger, he had accidently swept his bowl onto the floor.

"I'll get it, continue."

"No, but-"

Marth was already picking up pieces delicately. "Go on. What did she do now?"

"She told everyone that I like you!" He pounded his head against the table in agony.

"Ah, what, I'm a bad friend?"

"I mean, like, _like _like you! That's gross!" After tossing the pieces of shattered bowl in the trashcan, he patted his companion's head.

"Keep doing that, and you'll get a headache."

"Well, good then! Then I'll be stuck in bed instead of tearing her guts out!"

"Chill!" He held his friend in a comforting embrace, pausing his headbanging. "What does it matter? Let them think what they want to think."

"B-but..."

"Don't worry about it. You can kick her ass at that battle today."

"Fine, whatever..." Slightly calmed, he let Marth continue to hug him.

"Haha, I'll never let you go!"

"MARTH!"

()-()

On the Hyrule battlefield, two teams stood on both sides. Marth and Roy, dressed in royal blue, opposed Peach and Luigi, clothed in flaring red.

The announcer's voice roared. "Three... two... one...

"GO!"

Roy thrusted himself forward, aiming immediately towards his target: Peach. Marth was slowly approaching from behind, noticing the plumber lunge towards his partner. "Roy, watch out!"

But it was too late: Luigi struck Roy in the side, throwing him into the siding of the castle. He grunted before pouncing onto his feet again and swinging his sword into Luigi, knocking him off of his feet.

Meanwhile, Marth was battling it with Peach: Falchion versus a golf club.

"Why did you tell everyone about Roy?" the prince shouted, quite angered.

A smile gleamed in her eyes, defending herself from a particular swing. "I was only trying to help you!"

"You idiot! That's not helping, that's driving him away!" He knocked her off her feet and gave another strong swing, making her fly. "That's what you get."

He noticed the Bomb-omb when he turned around. It was already walking: too close.

"Oh, damn it."

Making contact with his feet, Marth missiled across the stage, above Roy and Luigi, and slid across the dirt ground. His side immediately burned and ached. Peach was back, and she went to help Luigi.

Wobbling, the prince regained his composure. Roy was sent from the stage above his head, and instantly reappeared. He looked back to his partner while he was still invincible.

"Marth, come on!"

He held a hand to his side. "Roy, let's just call it quits-"

"But, we can kick their butts! I know it! Let's go!" He lunged at the red team, and Marth tried his best to run and help.

Along his way, the general picked up a mine and chucked it right inbetween Luigi's feet. Before he could respond, he was blown and sent to the edge, hanging on for his dear second life.

The princess finally managed to tug out a giant vegetable, and tossed it at the blue team. Roy ducked, but Marth got slammed in the head. He fell onto the ground, dizzy.

"Marth? Meep, sorry Marth!" Peach giggled. Something wasn't right. Why wasn't he getting up and fighting back?

"Hey, Marth, why are ya doing? Get up!" The flameswordsman kneeled beside him as he trembled. "Marth?"

He grunted, and moved his hand out from where he had been holding it against his side. Roy gasped: his hand was covered in blood.

"Stop the battle! He's hurt!" Peach's eyes widened, and Luigi made it back onto the stage and rushed over. "Marth, what happened?"

"It must've been when... I got blown... by the stupid Bomb-omb..." He chuckled. "Maybe I cut it during my excellent slide."

"No joking around, you're really hurt!" Roy was appalled as he could sit there and laugh at his injury.

"I'll go get help!" Luigi was gone in a second.

"Marth, I'm really sorry..." Peach squeaked.

"It's not anyone's fault."

"It may not be her fault, but it's mine!" Tears of guilt formed in the general's eyes. "I should have listened, we should have stopped!"

"Hey, no crying over me." He took his clean, shaking hand, and wiped away Roy's escaping tears. "It's not your fault-" His eyes became clouded and unfocused. Dr. Mario and Luigi rushed in the scene, pushing the other two away.

"No, wait! Marth!"

()-()

God knows how much blood he lost. It was all his fault, no matter what Marth said. He should have listened when he had to stop the battle.

He would pay for his sin. Getting up from the table, Roy opened a drawer: a silverware drawer. Pulling out a big knife, he closed the drawer again, and squinted his eyes as he began to make cuts into his tanned forearm. His blood for Marth's.

He failed to notice the door open, but he definitely noticed when a hand grabbed his slicing one. "What the hell are you thinking!"

Scared, he looked up to his intruder. "Marth? What are you doing here? Aren't you in the hospital... or... something?"

"I recovered, but I'll send _you _there if you don't cut it out!" Both blinked. "Wait a second, that wasn't supposed to be a pun..."

"Marth, it's my fault you got hurt, so I-"

"It's not anyone's fault, I told you that!" He stole the knife from his hand and set it on the counter. "It was just a mistake or two during a battle: no big deal."

"But-"

"No buts!" Now holding the swallow wounds, Marth looked into Roy's eyes. "Listen to me: I gotta tell you something." Roy was silent, curious. "Peach spread that stupid rumor because of something _I _said."

"You said?"

"Yes. Peach caught me staring at a... _certain _picture, and I was forced to tell her that... well..."

"What?" His head was as thick as a slab of concrete.

"Roy, I like you. I _really _like you."

"Huh? Marth, we're best friends, of course!"

Blink. Sigh. "No, I mean..." To explain his meaning without words, the prince laid his lips upon Roy's, surprising him to no end. It was only seconds before they broke off.

"Oh my god! Marth... that's why... oh, shit."

"So?"

"I-I..." Pause. "I guess I feel the same way."

"You sure?"

"I said 'I guess!'" Breaking away from his dreamy state, Roy gave Marth an angry frown. "So, I am _not _sure!"

"Maybe we should see." Roy never got a chance to rebel before Marth kissed him again, taking minutes before another break for air, and knocked Roy over, laying on top of him and lunging in, slowly taking over his mouth completely.

Marth's hands reached for the buckles to Roy's armor, when the door opened again. "Marth, I came to say get better aaaaaaan..."

Both boys looked over to see Peach standing in the doorway. "Oops! Um... I'll come back tomorrow." She meeped, closed the door and ran off.

"Oh no. We die tomorrow," Roy sighed.

"No, but you will! Death by love!" Marth started to kiss Roy's face all over as he came back to reality.

"Marth, stop it! Cut it out! Hey, watch it! _MAAAAAAAAAAARTH!"_

**A/N: Wow, that turned out better than I thought. :falls over: A bit weird, but still... n.n;**

**At first, this wasn't even gonna be romantic. But... I changed my mind. Genki is cheered up now. n.n**

**Thanks to all those who corrected me. :blush: I'm so embarrased...**

**Review, and flames will be used to make my bed warmer, since my evil mother won't let me have a giant pile of blankets on my bed. -.-**


End file.
